Broken Butler
by HeiligesHerz
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Sebastian and his inner struggle for Ciel. Ciel seems to feel the same, but has to go through a lot, including memories of his past...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :) So, this is my first fanfiction ever! I never had the courage to upload one of my stories, but now I thought 'Well, why not' ^^

I am a really big fan of black butler and wrote some stuff about it. In my opinion it's the best anime, but … I don't know, I wanted to write

something tragic and sad, so this is what came out of it.

I would really appreciate it to get reviews or criticism.

Oh and my native tongue is not English, but I gave it my best. So I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes.

Now some basic stuff and then you can start with my Fanfiction, so please enjoy :)

 _ **Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy = Don't like it, don't read it)**_

 _ **Rape!**_

 _ **Sex with minors**_

 _ **Violence**_

 _ **Language**_

 _ **Suicide (Maybe?)**_

 _ **Murder**_

All of the Characters do **not** belong to me except Eldric. _**The right owner is Yana**_ _**Toboso**_. It's just fiction, none of the written happened to people I know, if it turns out to be similar to someone, it's just a coincidence.

Characters might be OOC, but well, that is in my brain so if you do not like their personalities please let me know. I like to hear reviews and so on.

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian

I rather say that again: _**It is Yaoi with a minor**_ , you can still turn back :P

You have been warned!

Have fun ~

Chapter one

Ciel was still half asleep. "Sebastian", the boy whimpered. Somehow he felt uncomfortable. He had last felt like this three years ago as his parents were brutally murdered. Since that tragic day it was up to the little boy, to be the Queens' guard dog and to run the company Funtom of his father. Since that day, he wasn't a child any more. No, he had to be like his father. Although if he wanted to or not. That wasn't the young Earls' decision to make. He had seen so many things, his parents burned with his home to the ground. It could have never been rebuild. All of his happy memories vanished with that burn. But Ciel was strong, too strong perhaps. He soon understood that his parents died because of him. Just minutes after he witnessed this tragedy with his own eyes, he was kidnapped. He smelled blood, fear, death. He saw disgusting manners with his innocent blue eyes. It couldn't have been worse, until it was his turn to be tortured. Ciel still could feel the breaths of the disgusting men who were upon him. He had seen what happened to the other children that were kidnapped, so he knew what would happen to himself. An old man pushed inside the young boy, whilst others held him strong on the altar. He had screamed from the top of his lounges, it hurt so much. The Earl bled more and more but the old man just pushed inside him with more force and speed. Then he pulled out after he filled him with his seed. Ciel had thought it was over, he had lived through the worst. His thoughts had been interrupted as he felt a sharp burning pain in his back. They had marked him. Burned their sign in his porcelain skin. That was the moment he passed out. He hadn't known when he woke up. His body hurt, his mind was blurry. 'Kill! Kill them! There is no God. Everyone I loved are dead. No, no God! No grace, no justice. I don't care who, but please someone, help me! Lend me the power to kill everyone!' That was the only thing he could think of. And 'someone' answered his prayers. Ciel saw someone step out of a dark, purple tainted cloud. Ravens' feather swirling around a male body. Black, that thing was the darkness itself. His purple eyes glanced at the fragile boy, while he was walking towards him in his black high heels. "Ah, what do we have here?" A dark echoed voice asked sarcastic. "What a young master in that cage" The figure smirked. It's teeth like razors, so sharp they couldn't belong to a human. "What can I do for you little boy?" "Kill them." the boy whispered. He was a bit afraid of the creature in front of him but it was his last hope. "I can not understand you when you whisper little boy. I will ask again: What shall I do?" Ciel found courage and shouted as loud as he could, with no hesitance in his voice "Kill them! Kill all of them, burn that place down and get me my revenge for my parents!" Pure hatred, no second thoughts about it. The creature smirked "Is this what you want" it paused "In exchange for your soul?" Ciel understood in that moment that this creature was a demon. But he came as a last hope, he was the God, not the devil. "I do not care about the cost! I order you to kill them now!" Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. The demon reached his hand to the boy. The claws were grabbed with no fear.

"My Lord?" A dark but gentle voice asked concerned in Ciels direction. His eyes flew open in a second. The once innocent blue was tainted with dark and his right eye was marked with a purple symbol. The proof of his contract. Ciel was shocked. It was middle of the night, what was Sebastian doing in his chambers? "What is it Sebastian?" He tried to let his voice sound pride and strong, but he was 14 years old and frightened, so it was futile at this moment. His butler was a bit surprised, but he didn't let it show, otherwise he wouldn't be one hell of a butler. "Well my Lord, you called for me" he answered honest. The Earl of Phantomhive let his eyes wander around his own room, seemingly not to recognize. "Where am I?" Ciel whispered to himself, but Sebastian could hear it. "Bocchan? Is something the matter?" Sebastian really was concerned by now. The tall one touched the back of the young master in order to comfort him. "Don't touch me!" He screamed as loud as he could, slapping the demon in the face. Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise. "My apologies young Lord. It was disproportionate." He bowed his head in a submissive way. "You are in your chambers, your home Bocchan." The demon had to calm Ciel down with these words. Realization hit him "Sebastian. My home..." tears running down his face by now. His faithful butler tried to comfort him again, but he noticed something. Ciel was laughing. Why was he laughing? The butler thought he was depressive and wanted to fulfil his duty. The demon didn't understand human feelings very well, because, well, he is not one of them. He looked down at the boy and looked him directly in his eyes. They were so sad, broken and showed signs of fear. But his mouth was forming a smile. The butler looked more intense until he saw that his smile was fake and full of angst just like his eyes. "Bocchan, please tell me what is bothering you." Sebastian said stubborn, never had a thought of leaving him alone. "Why should I? Didn't bother you three years ago either, did it?" was he desperate?

'What does he mean? What was three years ago? Did I hurt him? Am I not fulfilling his every wish? Or is he just childish right now? I never know what he is thinking and it disturbs me so much' So many thoughts, never spoken out loud. But his face, perfect as ever. "My Lord, I have to admit, that I do not know what you mean"

'gentle voice, gentle words. Gentle lie' the little boy scoffed. "Do not bother it Sebastian. Leave my room, it is middle in the night and I would prefer it to get some rest." The Earl was back. Proud, not a slice of fear. The demon shivered inwardly. He got to one knee, crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord" His eyes glowed a brighter red as he left the room. Leaving the boy behind, believing his words. But Ciel wasn't the proud Earl, his butler thought of. 'What is wrong with me? Why did I say that to Sebastian? Am I that stupid?' Tears streaming again. 'I will never forget the touch of these men. Everyone's dead, but my memories still live. I don't want to remember any longer! I am so weak because I fell in love with my saviour' He scoffed at himself again, thinking of the night, exactly three years ago, when he first met his demon butler. Since that day Sebastian was always there for him, in his best and his worst times. But... Why did he never ask anything about the boy? Sebastian doesn't even know what had happened to him in that night, not knowing, that his parents' death, his humiliation, his abuse and rape all happened on the same day they formed their contract. 'Does he not bother? Can't he care less? Why... why is he always perfect? Always on my side, always so handsome' the boy blushed a crimson red. "What was that?" He asked himself out loud, he couldn't believe his disgusting and worthless thoughts. He is a boy, a minor on top. 'He could never love. Especially not me' he reassured himself and put himself back to rest, still with tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian was in the kitchen, preparing the young Lords' breakfast. 'I hope he feels better today' He sighed in concern first, but then opened his eyes in horror "What was I thinking? I don't care. Demons do not care!" he subdued a growl in his throat.

' I have to keep back from Ciel. I am not allowed to feel anything in this direction.'

He put the tea set and the fresh baked scones on the tea-cart and made his way to the Earls chambers. He was sure that Ciel was still asleep, but he knocked in order of manner. "Enter" He was surprised to hear his masters voice. He opened the wooden door gently and entered "Good morning Bocchan." Sebastian noticed that the Earl was already dressed and ready. But for what? "Morning Sebastian." He responded monotonously. "I see you're already dressed Bocchan. Would you like your breakfast then? I prepared Earl Grey with baked Scones you like so much" He smiled but could have slapped himself. 'Get it together demon! You are not some teenager in love, he doesn't care what I bake or what I think he likes' His face always a mask. He stepped closer to Ciel but stopped in his tracks when the Earl spoke "No thank you Sebastian. I do not care for breakfast this morning. Just a cup of tea." "But my Lord, you have to eat-" Sebastian was stopped half sentence "No Sebastian. I really don't want to eat this morning. You don't have to worry" 'Why did I say that? I am so stupid' The Earl scoffed lightly at his own behaviour. "Yes my Lord" His butler sighed. This morning was so awkward. Both of them could feel the tension. But his butler wanted to break the silence between them. 'Why is he already dressed? And in his best clothes? He doesn't even wear that when Miss Elizabeth comes to visit. Did I miss something today?' He just had to ask. "Bocchan, may I ask, why are you already dressed? It is still so early." He stated while handing him his cup of Earl Grey. 'Why does he care so much this morning? He baked my favourite scones as well... something seems odd. Time to play a game' the Earl thought. "Is this outfit fitting me Sebastian?" Ciel looked up with this innocent smile. The butler almost blushed, even though he had seen it so many times but never was it addressed to him. He examined him closer.

His trouser was black, this time he wore no shorts, a white shirt that was slightly transparent and a blue jacket that flattered his left eye and his blue ashy hair. His shoes were still in front of his feed, seems like he hadn't finished his task yet, his tie has been missing as well. "Well, yeah young Lord. It fits you well." Finally, Sebastian found some words. He took the tea from Ciels hands, he finished already. While the butler did that he saw that one button of his shirt was still open, exposing a little bit of his smooth porcelain skin. "Bocchan, you forgot a button" He informed the boy but was hit back with a respond "No Sebastian. It's like that on purpose." Ciel looked inside a mirror and styled his fluffy hair.

'Ciel, that looks kind of... naughty' The butler smirked at his thought. "Why is that my Lord?" He felt curiosity. "Because an important guest is visiting today and I want to give him the best hospitality" He smiled when his hair was perfect. He returned to his bed and slipped into brown elegant shoes. "What?" Sebastian didn't want to believe his ears. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away, to let the morning sun inside. It shined on the young Lord, he was more attractive than ever. "You heard me. He is one of the best employees I have for the Funtom company. I know him personally already, he was _close_ to Vincent." Ciel explained, but the word close was sharp spoken. Sebastian had to think. 'Who was Vincent?' "Then I'll begin preparations soon my Lord" "I have to prepare myself as well Sebastian. You're dismissed" The butlers' eyes were glowing now. 'what did he mean with prepare? What is on his mind?' Sebastian was... jealous. No other word to it, he could put two and two together. It was the masters' own body. He could do with it what he wanted but... He gritted his teeth and bowed as he left the room. 'All right, that was unusual. What is that feeling inside of me? Why am I so jealous? He was so attractive in that lightly exposed outfit. This thought never crossed my mind until this morning. What is he going to do with that pig from Funtom? I am getting angry already. Perhaps he was just messing with me? I have to find information about Vincent. Right, it was his father, Vincent Phantomhive. How could I forget something that important to Ciel? Okay, get it together demon!" Sebastian walked to the kitchen to prepare everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel was sitting on his bed, not nervous that he eventually has to sleep with Eldric. "Have to be like my father, have to do what my father did" He sighed whilst saying that to himself. 'Someone slept with me before roughly, I am not weak, I can do that!' The Earl tried to cheer himself up. 'I talked to Eldric yesterday over the phone. His voice was aroused already. So I know what I have to do. I found a diary of my father and read his name more often than I wanted. Eldric gives profit for the company, so it is in my duty to repay him how he wants. I will give him my body for a night, he will be satisfied and everything will be all right' Ciel walked to the mirror once again. He could see tears in his eyes. It's like he will be raped all over again. It will never stop, because he has to do like Vincent once did. He was disgusted with the boy in the mirror. He lost his temper and smashed the mirror with his bare fist. Blood was dropping to the ground. The young Earl felt alive at the sharp pain. He walked inside his bathroom and let water run over his hand. He felt better, that was until the door burst open "Bocchan!" "Young Lord" Sebastian and his four servants Meyrin, Tanaka, Finny and Bardroy stormed inside his bathroom, seeing the blood and the chilled expression of their master. Sebastian almost couldn't stand the smell... so delicious. But he was a butler in the mansion. No room for such thoughts left.

Tanaka was in his normal form in a split second. "Young Master. As you know, I served your father for a long time. Would you like to talk to me in private?" He asked politely. Ciel nodded his head and sent everyone away, including Sebastian.

"What is it Tanaka?" Ciel felt that it was rather Tanaka who wanted to say something.

"My young Lord, you don't have to be like your father" he admitted with a sad sigh. "What do you know?" Like a child, Ciel responded. "But Master, I know everything. I served your father for so long, I watched you grow up. I was your fathers' shield you know. I know that Eldric visits you today for the first time and I wanted you to know, that you don't have to do what Vincent did." He paused to see Ciels reaction. He just sat down and over thought Tanaka's words. "How do you know that he's coming today?" The Earl had to know, what caused a slight chuckle from the older man. "Well, you and Vincent are much alike young Lord. I had a misgiving. Your father lost always his senses when he knew that Eldric came around. And he was just like you Earl, always cooled down with power over everything and everyone. But there is one thing that Eldric possesses what is important for your company. But is it worth it young Lord? I promised your father to look after you, but that was a duty I could not fulfil as it seems. I think that you have gone through much worse, but I don't know what it was and sometimes, my mind is so weak that I don't want to know. You are still a child young Lord. Live it through while you can. Don't be like your father. He risked his life and that of your mother and yourself. He was a great and kind man, but selfish and with no control over himself all the time. He also had to listen to the queen, watch his company, willingly doing everything for the name, the standards. Please Ciel, find your own way before it's too late" Ciel heard his name last time from his father. To hear it now brought silent tears to his eyes. "I wish I could Tanaka, I really wish I could. But it's all too late. I am the last Phantomhive and I have to carry out my duties and let no shame fall upon the name. That is... everything I have left from my family." The Earl looked to the ground. Tanaka stood still, not believing such an honest and deep answer. He walked over to Ciel and hugged him tightly. "Take care my Lord." he said and let go of the boy. "Tanaka!" He shouted before he could leave the room. Turning around once more he waited of what the boy had to say. And it almost let his eyes widen in surprise as he heard "Thank you. I really appreciate it." His smile, so soft and innocent. The loyal servant bowed and left the room. He walked right into Sebastian. "Is everything all right?" Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Mister Sebastian. I would prefer you ask the young Lord himself. It was a private talk for a reason" Tanaka walked away, not saying any more.

Sebastian felt empty. Why wasn't Bocchan talk to him? 'Bocchan... I can still smell his blood. Didn't he take care of his hand?' The butler knocked on his doors. "Enter" As cold as ever was the answer. "Bocchan... We should treat that wound. I have bought bandages." Ciel shook his head "No need Sebastian. It doesn't bleed any more. But you could clean the room. Perhaps replace a new mirror or something."

"But your wound can get infected. Let me first take a look at your hand and then I'll clean up" 'Sebastian's really concerned. Then I'll let him look. Can't hurt.' Ciel nodded and presented his hand to his butler. He took the hand gently and rose his eyebrows. "Did you smash your mirror on purpose?" "How are the preparations going on Sebastian?" The Earl avoided his question. "Good. Almost done. So about the mirror-" He was cut off. "No need to bring a new one today. You can do that some other time." He said coldly. Sebastian got to his knees to look in Ciels eyes. There the butler saw... nothing. Hollow. He cupped the boy to his feet with him. "Bocchan?" He asked louder than usual. "What is it Sebastian? Why did you move me?" he asked whilst pushing the butler away from him. "You seemed distracted my Lord. Did Tanaka say something inept to you?" Sebastian felt the Earls hand on his face in a sharp strike. "Do not speak so lowly of Tanaka. Watch our tongue and prepare everything for my special guest!" The Lord yelled, not knowing why he was angry with Sebastian. "Young Lord, what is going on lately?" "What?" Ciel calmed down and fell on his bed in a sitting position. "Nothing Sebastian. I..." "What is it Bocchan?" Sebastian thought he would be get yelled again, but all he heard were smooth words. "I'm sorry Sebastian. I don't know what is going on and I let it out on you." "My Lord... You... You don't need-" "Yes I do." Sebastian couldn't believe what was happening, but his master bowed his head and said "Sebastian, I am deeply sorry" Then it happened. The demon couldn't hold back his blush. He held the head of Ciel in his gloved hands and put it back in his normal position. Then he knelt before him "Yes, My Lord" His husky voice and his action made the boy shiver inside. 'I love you' thought the boy 'Now would be a perfect time to say it' "Sebastian I" but he bit on his tongue. "Please do the cores. My guest will arrive at 6 o'clock. Until then everything has to be perfect." The Earl looked to the side, not able to hold the look between their eyes. His butler stepped out of the room with a last bow and prepared everything, just as his master asked of him. Everything was clean, the dinner was half ready, the table was placed in the wonderful rose garden and was set for Eldric and Ciel. Candles were burning and the breeze of the early evening had a sent of autumn. Everything was perfect. Except Sebastian. He was boiling. He had to make everything so wonderful for someone probably disgusting. Just the thought of it brought Sebastian almost to vomit. But he had to be perfect. So he was.

Eldric was seen in front of the mansion with a suitcase in his left hand. He wore black shoes with a deep brown suit, an elegant tie, stubbles were on his face and he primped his brown hair. Green eyes were studying the mansion in awe.

Sebastian welcomed the guest "Good evening Mister Eldric. Thank you for visiting the Earl Phantomhive" He smiled devilish. The butler wrinkled his nose at the scent of a strong after shave. "Good evening. Thank you for your hospitality." The man had to be around forty, his voice was deep and commanding. 'He can't wait to lay hands on Bocchan, I can smell it. What a disgusting human creature' Sebastian smiled at the men and led him inside the mansion. "I thought this house burned down. But every detail still remains" Eldric wanted to say that to himself, but Ciel could hear that from the stairs. "Eldric, as sharp as ever. I knew you would recognize" Ciel smiled so wonderful to Eldric, that the guest blushed immediately. 'Filthy rat!' Sebastian's expression was getting out of control. His facade crumbled slowly.

"Ciel! It is so nice to see you. Come to me" He spread his arms to greet the boy. Ciel stepped down the stairs and half jumped into his arms. "It's been too long" the man hugged him tightly, whilst running his hands down Ciels back intimately. The boy giggled in his arms. Sebastian could sense his discomfort through the act and his inner demon was almost ready to appear. He felt Tanaka's hand on his shoulder. Sebastian turned and saw the old man's sad face. "Good evening Eldric. It's been a long time." Tanaka bowed in the direction. Eldric let go of the boy to greet the old butler properly "Tanaka. Good to see you. How have you been?" "Everything has been perfect, thanks for your concern. What about you?" He smiled. 'Just who is this? I made researches everywhere but couldn't find anything out about that man. I ask Tanaka in a while' The tension was even for Sebastian almost unbearable. "Same old Tanaka" Ciel threw an alarmed gaze to Tanaka and spoke to Eldric, so his butler can _escape_ this situation. "Eldric, are you hungry? We have prepared dinner" The boy smiled wide and had his attention immediately. "Gladly my dear. I am rather hungry" He looked down on the boy with other hungry eyes. "That's good. Tonight's dinner is a Lancashire Hotpot and as dessert we have a Banoffee Pie." The Earl informed proudly. "That sounds" he paused, licking his lips and moved close to Ciels face. He could feel the man's breath on his ear as he continued "delicious" the whisper was only for Ciels ears, not even Sebastian could hear him, but noticed the blush on Bocchans face as well as small silent tears in the corner of his eyes. His heart almost burst out of his chest at this forbidden closeness. Images of the cruel night flashed in his mind, what caused him to gasp. Eldric interpreted it in another way and leaned closer to Ciel, with his whole body. "Or we skip dinner for now and go upstairs. You have grown so much since last time" He kept on whispering, touching the sides of Ciels body slowly. The boy couldn't push him away, his mind was like stone but his body reacted on it's own accord. He giggled like a girl and a husky "thank you" slipped through his lips. The old man licked his earlobe, biting gently on it. That was the moment Ciels mind was back in reality. "Eldric, let us eat for now" He freed himself out of the grasp and winked. The mysterious guest was already visible aroused. Sebastian had a hard time not to kill him. He wanted to puke right there and now. But he wasn't allowed, he had to watch and wait for Ciels orders. But none came. The butler was sure he sensed discomfort in Ciel, but why didn't he do anything? That was when he heard Eldric talk once again. He wanted to whisper but forgot because of a certain problem in his private regions. "Like father, like son, huh? You know, Vincent was also playfully and acted like he was aloof. But in the end, he moaned under my touch" He smirked, just like Ciel who replied "I take that as a challenge Eldric" Sebastian left the room. 'What is wrong with that disgusting man' It happened, his aura was black and his demon almost stood beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Disgusting" He said once more out loud. "I know right Sebastian?" Tanaka interrupted his thoughts. "Tanaka. Who is that filthy man?" A sad chuckle was heard. "He has power over many things that includes the company. It was always like that. He requests nothing for his support, just satisfactions in a rather bizarre way with another man. It wasn't any different with Vincent. They just react the same, Ciel and Vincent. Both too proud to loose a name" Tanaka smiled concerned. "But-" "No Sebastian. Ciel wants to fulfil his fathers' duties. That is what we talked about. That man comes and goes for years in this house. Since Vincent turned 15. Just like Ciel, I know it's sickening but you better don't interrupt Sebastian." Tanaka left and went to the servants room. Sebastian lost his mask at those words. 'Why does nobody help him and wants me to stay out of it? Why is Ciel not angry and accepts his _duty_ on top?' He had to ask Ciel himself, so he was on his way to the entrance hall. Sebastian was so distracted that he almost didn't notice Ciel, who stood outside in front of the butler.

"Sebastian. I want you to stay in the servants room with the others. I will host my guest myself" he explained coldly. No mimic crossed Ciels face. "But Bocchan, it is my order to host every guest. I don't like the idea that you are alone with Mister Eldric." His voice saddened. "No need Sebastian. Just do as I say" the boy walked away from his butler to the kitchen. No other servants were seen, only Sebastian followed him like a shadow. Ciel grabbed a bottle of his best wine and poured himself a glass already. In one sweep he gulped the wine down, feeling the warm sensation tickling his organs. He felt better already. "My Lord, I don't think another glass will do you any good" The butler took the glass and placed it away. "Sebastian. I don't think that you know your place. You serve me until you kill me. Nothing more. So, would you be so kind not to judge my decisions." The boy spoke louder than normal. "I wouldn't do that if you seemed to trust your decisions" "Just shut up Sebastian. I do what I have to do." Ciel said and left the kitchen with a new bottle of wine and two glasses. "But Ciel..." The demon sighed with his whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So Eldric. You want a glass?" Ciel smiled and handed him the wineglass. "Gladly Ciel. If you would be so kind" The man hold the glass in the boys direction. It seemed that he loved to be hosted. Ciel poured him and himself a glass and said "To us Eldric" "Yes, to us Ciel" they clinked glasses and heard a loud crack from the kitchen. "If you would excuse me." The man nodded.

"Sebastian? What exactly are you doing?" The Earl asked surprised. "I... The glass fell to the ground. My apologies Bocchan." Sebastian stuttered. "Sebastian what is wrong with you? You're acting weird." Ciel was slightly concerned about his butlers' behaviour. Sebastian's eyes went redder and shone so intensive at his master.

Their gazes were locked for a long moment. Ciel noticed that Sebastian was only a step away from him. 'Do it. Kiss me. Otherwise I cannot sleep with that guy. Come on, show me, without me ordering you to do anything' Ciels mind was spinning. Why did he think about something like that now? He had better things to do but he couldn't move. He stood still.

'I have to kiss him now. Is my heart racing? Huh, what a curious feeling. After so many centuries my heart is beating... I have to do it now contract or not'

Sebastian took Ciels face in his hands, ever so gently "Bocchan" He whispered with a soft voice. "Sebastian." Their eyes are still locked. Sebastian looked in his beautiful blue eye and leaned his head closer Ciels. The Earl could already feel Sebastian's hot breath on his lips. He wanted to close that gap so badly, but it never came to this.

Eldric burst inside and got a view on those two. "I just wanted to look why it was taking so long Ciel" Sebastian immediately backed away from the boy, so Eldric couldn't witness their short closeness. Ciel smiled perfectly again. "My apologies Eldric. A glass broke and I..." it happened, Ciel had no clue what to say. So he chuckled sweetly and was back on fulfilling his duty. He opened another button at his shirt teasingly. "It's hot inside, don't you agree?" Eldric blushed slightly and felt his arousal grow. Nervously, he faulted on his tie to get a better breath. "That's right."

"Well, the dinner is almost ready. Shall we?" Ciel asked and led him the way to the garden, where they wanted to eat. Sebastian and Ciel forgot completely who will do the hosting now, but Sebastian just decided to do it. He prepared two meals and went with the plates in the same direction. He placed them perfectly on the table "Enjoy your meal" politely as ever, even though his head was spinning and his anger just built up as each second passed. "Thank you Sebastian." Ciel avoided the demon's gaze and tried to entertain his guest. They talked about former times a lot. Laugh and giggle echoed through Sebastian's ears. He couldn't do anything about it. His Master wasn't in danger. He didn't order anything. But the butler could feel Ciels discomfort and hear his heartbeat. It was too fast, faster than ever. The butler dared to look in their direction to have a eye on Ciel. He wished he didn't. By now, Ciels shirt was fully opened, probably ripped open as it seemed. His face was blushed and he was sitting on Eldrics lap. Sebastian almost cracked the door as the smell of Eldrics arousal hit his nose. It was so strong that he couldn't smell anything of Ciel. Then the voice of the old man disgusted his sensitive ears. "Ciel. Let us head to your chambers" He panted. Sebastian could've sworn that Ciels visible eye went wide in horror for a split second. "Then follow me" The Earl replied playfully. The older one just nodded and let go of him, so that he could stand up. He took Ciels hand and they went upstairs to the chambers. "disgusting" Ciel whispered. Eldric couldn't hear it, but Sebastian, even though it wasn't the Earls intention. The old man closed the door behind him and Ciel, as they arrived. The boy knew that Sebastian was in front of the door. The butler heard a loud click, so the door was locked. For his powers, it would be no problem to break the door down, but it was against his butler duties. Either way, he moved no inch. As soon as he would hear something he will enter anyhow. Sebastian was disgusted. He couldn't keep a cool head when it comes to Ciels well-being. But he can't do anything when his Master doesn't give his order to. So, he stood still to listen, his didn't even breath. Yes, Sebastian Michaelis was frightened and scared for the first time in his long life. He was afraid to loose Ciel at this night.

"Lay down Ciel" Eldric panted already with a flushed face. Ciel said nothing, only obeying. His hand was studying Ciels body, going up and down his bare chest. "So smooth" he gasped and couched above the Earl, his legs on each side of Ciels side. He let his weight press against the boys frame. A shocked gasp escaped his mouth whilst trying to think of something else. He could feel Eldrics hot breath against a sensitive spot on his neck. 'Sebastian. Help me' he thought as he pressed his eyes together, holding back tears. The man kissed his way down on Ciels body. His hot breath everywhere, his gross saliva leaving traces, his moans echoing through the chambers. Ciel just laid there, no idea how he could get away from him, without making him angry. So he just had to get through it. Suddenly, his chest ached back as he felt Eldrics tongue, teasing a sensitive nipple. A quite moan formed on the Earls lips. His body betraying his mind. Ciel wasn't nervous any more, Eldric made his mind go black. He could just feel, everything. But it didn't arouse Ciel in the slightest. He felt more and more vulnerable, having no control over this situation or his own body. He hated this feeling, this situation. But Eldric could only think of his own pleasure, his erection. So he went further. His hand talented opened Ciels trousers and let them glide to his ankles. Shortly after that, the underwear also find it way down. The old man undressed himself hastily and already positioned himself in front of Ciel. Without preparations or charm he pushed his erected penis in his dry tiny hole. Ciel screamed as loud as he could. "Yes Ciel, scream for me" said Eldric loudly to predominate Ciel. The young boy was back to his senses. 'He cannot win. I will not allow it!' He shut himself up, holding one hand over his mouth. Eldric wanted to hear more of the Earl, he started to pull out and shoving his cock back in with much force and speed. His hands holding the boy in place obsessively, leaving red marks on his skin. Probably, they will turn into bruises soon. But Ciel made no sound. His head thrown into his neck, his hand over his mouth, his mind blank but tears were streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't stand the pain any longer. He had to make it stop. The memories, Sebastian, Eldric, his family, his father... It was all too much, physically and psychic. The man pushed deeper inside the boy, roughly pulling on his arm, so he couldn't hold it over his mouth any more. There will be bruises as well, because he didn't let go. Suddenly, Ciel felt something dripping down his length, he hoped the man had finished, but it was his blood. He was bleeding already and Eldric just kept pushing inside. "You should scream for me, Young Earl" His eyes glued on the boy impatiently. Ciel bit on his upper lip, not making a sound. That was until Eldric raised his hand and slapped his face. Now, sharp screams echoed through the whole mansion. Eldrics hands sometimes pressed against the boys rips roughly. And it went on and on until his seed filled Ciel, what caused him more pain because of his presumably inner injuries. One more sharp cry, as he pulled out. The sheets were tainted with lust and blood, the Earl exposed and humiliated, his body ached like hell, his mind could only think of one thing: Sebastian. Ciel hoped he was in the servants room where he couldn't be heard. He couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Eldric kissed him aggressively on his lips, shoving his tongue inside to proof his dominance. "Well Ciel, we should repeat it some other time" He chuckled darkly and went to the door. Sebastian still standing there, black feathers were forming on his body, his now cat-like eyes shone purple and his claws begging to kill that man. Silent tears were see-able on his face. He had to kill him. But as the doorknob was pulled, the butler made his way. He is not allowed to kill him, that is not his duty. His duty was to look after his Master soon. After both of them had come down. Eldric let himself out, not caring that Ciel passed out as he left the room.

After a few minutes, Sebastian realised that something is more than wrong. He went inside the Earls chambers and almost had to vomit at the sight in front of him. He removed the sheets and reminded himself to throw them away and organize new ones. Everywhere was blood and seed and his Master looked horrible. Bruises all over his body, blood in his nether regions, even his face showed signs of the abuse.

"My Lord?" No response. Sebastian went to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl of warm water and flannels. The butler sat beside on Ciels bed and carefully scrubbed his body. "Nngh" Ciel whimpered. "It's all right Bocchan. I am just cleaning up" His voice shook a little but he had to control it. "Se- Sebastian, help... help me" the boy whispered hoarsely. His butlers eyes widen in shock and guilt. He couldn't say anything, so he just continued to clean him up. After that he lifted Ciel off of the bed, bringing him in a sitting position. "Bocchan?" He asked again, kneeling before him. But still no respond. Sebastian took another flannel and washed his face "Bocchan!" A loud voice echoed through Ciels ears. He felt something wet on his face, it hurt as it passed his cheek. "Ah." he cried and finally opened his eyes to see Sebastian in front of him with a sad and concerned face. Something, he had never seen before. It was beautiful, to feel that someone actually cared once in a while. He only could think of his butler, even in this cruel time. He didn't want him to be concerned. "Sebastian. It's all right. I'll do it myself, just get rid of the sheets." Sebastian was shocked again and couldn't oppress his slight anger "Bocchan, you can't be serious. You talk like you just tripped but-" "Just do as I say Sebastian. I am in no mood to order you around right now." He explained coldly, no power in his eyes. Sebastian didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say 'Yes My Lord' so easily after what had happened to him. "Listen to me Bocchan. I cannot leave you like this. After all, your health is in danger, so I have to-" "You don't have to do anything Sebastian! Leave, now. I do not wish to see you today. That is an order!" His marked eye glowed a deep purple. "Yes My Lord" he had to obey, but his voice trembled. The butler turned around and left. Ciel was finally alone. He burst out in tears and fell to his side on the bed. He had no blanket, no pillow but it didn't matter. He also was still naked, but he

didn't realise and fell like that asleep.


End file.
